


Underneath the sunrise

by smolwritergurl



Series: Love Lies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, M/M, Top Kurt Hummel, ahh sorry it's one in the morning and i had coffee so i'm wired, better than Jesse Tyler Ferguson's wedding, but blaine is loving him but kurt feels like a bother, imma get on with it now, kurt just needs to feel loved, roommates but make it so there's an actual relationship and not just "omg they were roommates", this is basically an autobiography lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: "I guess I feel...replaceable...in a way."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Love Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Underneath the sunrise

5 times. He texted Blaine 5 times in the span of 10 minutes. He just wanted to know that he was still there. 

‘Blaine?’

‘Yes?’  
‘Hello?’

He couldn’t explain it, he just felt that Blaine planned on leaving, like they weren’t in sync anymore. 

‘Nothing’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah’  
‘Yeah’  
‘I’ll see you at home’

‘k’ 

What was he even talking about? They’d been engaged for close to two years! They shared an apartment for heaven’s sake! Something about the way Blaine was acting, he’d guessed. 

Kurt set his bag down, taking in his surroundings. He decided to make some tea to try to get his mind off of...well..everything. He’d figured he had enough time to change his clothes. 

Before he knew it, his body made contact with his bed and he laid there. He could hear the whistling of the tea kettle, but his body didn’t want to move. All at once, he heard the whistling stop and his name being called. He rolled over, facing opposite the bedroom door. 

“Kurt”, Blaine said, lingering in the doorway. “Hey, are you ok?” I’m fine, Blaine. Kurt hummed a quiet response, hoping it would satisfy his fiancé, but all it did was make Blaine curious. “What’s wrong?” Kurt mumbled something into a pillow. Blaine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Kurt’s back. 

“I feel like I’m losing you”, Kurt choked out, careful not to shed any actual tears. 

“Kurt, I’m right here”, Blaine replied, rubbing Kurt’s back. 

“Blaine..you’re g-going to leave m-me.” Blaine looked at his fiancé with concern.

“Kurt, what’s wrong? Talk to me”, Blaine replied. The pale-skinned boy remained still, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kept his eyes on the wall, he couldn’t bear to look at Blaine. 

“I-I can’t”, Kurt managed.

“Kurt, please, tell me what’s wrong so I can try to help you.” Kurt rolled on his back, covering his face with his hands. “Kurt…”

“I-I’m sorry”, Kurt whispered. Blaine reached over and touched Kurt’s wrist, making his flinch. “I-...”

“What’s gotten into you? For the past few weeks, you’ve been...distant.”

“I don’t…”, Kurt trailed off. Blaine moved closer to Kurt. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Blaine reached over, taking Kurt’s hand. Kurt’s first instinct was to pull his hand away, but Blaine wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you...please”, Blaine’s voice was soft as he kissed Kurt’s hand. Kurt slowly sat up against the headboard, watching as Blaine’s soft eyes followed him.

“Recently...I’ve been...feeling that you’re leaving...me.” Blaine looked at Kurt with a mixture of concern and confusion.

“Why?”, he asked. “Kurt, I love you too much to leave you…” Kurt sighed, shaking his head. 

“Blaine, I can’t explain it…”

“What have I been doing wrong? Have I not been loving you enough?” Kurt’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. 

“No...I just…”, he trailed off again, unsure of what words to use. 

“Is it because of the time I cheated on you?”, Blaine asked. “I promised you, Kurt, it will never happen again.” Kurt shook his head again. “Then what?” Kurt moved closer to Blaine, wanting him to put his arms around him, he did of course. 

“I guess I feel...replaceable...in a way.” Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. “Easily replaceable.”

“Kurt, you know you’re hard to get rid of, right?”, Blaine chuckled softly. “Even if I tried, I know I wouldn’t be able to pry you off my skin.” Kurt sniffled against Blaine’s shoulder. 

“That’s probably true”, Kurt whispered. “I’m sort of like a sloth clinging to a tree.” Blaine chuckled again, rubbing Kurt’s back. 

“I’d say”, he replied. Kurt sighed, breaking away from Blaine’s arms, and sitting against the headboard. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”, Blaine replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“It was stupid of me that I thought that you would leave me.” Blaine nodded, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Yes, yes it was”, he said. “I thought you were smarter than that.” Kurt smiled, wiping a tear away. “Thank you for telling me.” The taller boy shrugged, snuggling closer to Blaine. 

“You’re very persuasive”, he replied. Blaine smirked, an idea forming. 

“Let’s get married.” Blaine bit his lip, looking down at Kurt. 

“I-I thought we were”, Kurt whispered, cocking his eyebrow slightly. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at his incredibly cute fiancé.

“I mean...now”, Blaine replied. Blaine saw Kurt’s eyes widen and he quickly changed his words. “I mean… not now...soon...like next week.” 

“And we can plan a wedding in 7 days?”, Kurt asked. 

“Sure, why not...you said it yourself, I’m very persuasive..but do I really have to persuade you to marry me?” Kurt said nothing, he only got up and left the bedroom. 

“I’ll let you know in 2-3 business days”, Kurt called from the kitchen. Blaine hopped off the bed, following Kurt. 

“Kurt, I swear…”, he said, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you”, Kurt replied. Blaine smiled. 

“Aren’t I always?” Kurt looked up at Blaine and shrugged. 

“I guess we have 7 days to plan a wedding”, he said, to which Blaine held up his finger. 

“The best wedding New York has ever seen”, the shorter boy corrected. 

“Like Jessie Tyler Ferguson’s wedding?”, Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. 

“Better”, he whispered in Kurt’s ear. “But, I think we’ll need some help.”


End file.
